The Guardian paradox
by BookBandit423
Summary: What If Percy wasn't born in the 21st century? What if he was chosen to be a guardian to the man hating goddess? What would happen? What battles would ensure?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Chapter 1

**Sup guys, This is my second story. I've been reading allot of guardian of Artemis fanfics and I decided to make my own. The first chapter sounds like the beginning of anaklusmuos14's story, Timeless warrior but I have his permission to use it. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer__: I don't own PJO or HOO_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The beginning<strong>

**3,000 B.C : The Minoan Era**

**Location: Crete**

**3rd person pov**

"Run Perseus." A woman whispered to her son as they both made their way through the woods. It was late, the sun almost completely set. The moon was clearly visible in the sky as the twins of Leto and Zeus slowly shifted the day into night. The woman forced her child to keep moving. She knew that it was close and it would not be long before it reached them.

Despite his fear, the boy tried to will his legs to move faster. His mother soon picked him up knowing his small legs could only move him so fast. She weaved her way through the trees, the branches cutting and scraping her as she went, but she had no time to acknowledge the small injuries she was getting. Her ownly thought was protecting her child, desperately trying to reach the sea in hopes her lover would hear her pleas for help.

She could hear the branches being snapped behind them as the beast closed in. It was too close, she thought, they would never make it. Just as she was about to lose hope, a break in the treeline informed her that they had nearly reached the sea.

The woman broke through the last set of branches as her bare feet touched thee cool sandy shores of the sea that she had been seeking for over an hour. She prayed for her lover to hear her but before a single word could leave her mouth, a monstrous paw landed on her back, sending her to the ground, pinning her underneath.

Her son, Perseus, was knocked from her hands and tumbled to the ground, landing just at the water's edge.

"Go my son, step into the sea, it will protect you." The woman pleaded as the pressure on her back increased.

Perseus looked up at her mother and then at the beast that had pinned her down. He looked into the eyes of the creature, its eyes were lit a fiery red that was not natural for any kind of normal creature. But this boar was anything but a normal creature.

Before Perseus could do anything, the creature crushed the boy's mother underneath its giant paw with a sickening crunch.

Tears sprang into the young child's eyes as he watched his mother die before his very eyes. The massive boar stepped froward, crushing the body of his mother even further as it laid eyes on its true target.

The child for his part stood, tears still in his eyes but they no longer held fear. The boy only wanted his mother; no matter the fact that she was gone.

As the boar stepped forward, the boy instinctively stepped back, into the sea. As the boar took another step forward, the sea rose up in anger stopping the creature in its tracks thinking the boy's father was coming to his aid.

But instead, a vortex of fire touched down on the sand and out walked a beautiful woman, her eyes ablaze with anger.

When she reached Perseus, she quickly placed the child behind her, who despite being unsure who the woman was, decided she was far less likely to try to kill him.

"You will not touch the child." The woman growled at the creature.

The boar's eyes narrowed but it seemed wary of the woman. It eyed her closely, waiting for its chance to get to the child.

The boar stepped forward only to be blasted back by a tendril of red hot flames.

"You have no power here war god. It would be wise to walk away. Go Tell your father he is dead. I promise you will not get to him." The woman hissed at the now enraged creature.

Perseus watched in utter shock at the way the woman talked to the monster, as if it were a person, even calling it a god.

Without warning, the boar lunged forward but the woman unleashed some of her true power, catching it with a ball of flames that sent it crashing back into the woods from which it came, crashing through the branches and trees until she was satisfied with the distance between them.

The woman turned back to the child and knelt down, "What is your name young one?" She asked softly.

Perseus was looking at the woman in shock, unsure of how the woman had protected him from the monster.

"P...Perseus." He said nervously.

The woman nodded, "Hello Perseus, I need you to trust me child. We cannot linger here long for the beast shall return soon"

Perseus nodded but his eyes drifted to the limp body of his mother as fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

The woman noticed his gaze and nodded sadly. She raised her hand as flames rose up and gently raised his mother up from her place in the sand, clearing her body of the sand and blood before the woman flicked her wrist and she vanished into a warm yellow light.

"She will be given the final rights she deserves, I promise child." The woman said sadly.

Perseus was shocked at the things the woman could do but ignored it and quickly hugged the woman's leg, trying to show his gratitude for helping both him and his mother.

The woman looked down at the child sadly, knowing who his father was. She was irritated his father would leave his lover and son on their own when they came to his domain in hopes he would protect them.

The woman pushed those thoughts out of her mind and turned her attention back to the child. She gently unwrapped the child's arms from her leg and knelt down, picking the young child up in her arms.

"Perseus," the woman said softly. "I sence a great power within you. Would you like to come with me? I will protect you so that creature can never harm you."

Perseus looked at the woman nervously. He looked into her warm yellow eyes and noticed how they looked like they had flames rising and falling in a harmonic symphony.

Slowly the child nodded making the woman smile softly at him.

"Close your eyes Perseus and I will bless you, You will be the child I have longed for." She said softly.

Perseus closed his eyes as a very unfamiliar feeling came over him, like his body was dissolving before the feeling vanished and he opened his sea green eyes and found outside a small home at the water's edge.

The woman set Perseus down and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay with this Perseus? I am only offering this. If you wish, I can find somewhere else for you to go." The woman asked.

Perseus eyes widened before he quickly shook his head,, "No. I want to stay. I... I don't have anywhere else to go. I... I don't know who my father is."

The woman smiled, Good. You shall be my son then. I sense that you will have a long and glory filled life ahead of you my child."

Perseus was slightly confused by her words but nodded, "Who.. Who are you?" He asked quietly.

The woman smiled, "My name is Hestia. And you look starving, would you like to eat? " Perseus smiled and nodded quickly.

Hestia smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him into his new home, smiling at the thought of her new son and the future that he would have.

She walked into the hut where her _son_ was waiting patiently for her as she walked into the kitchen.

Little did she know, that her child would be the one to do the impossible.


	2. Chapter 2 Two new Gods

Chapter 2

I** own nothing you recognize, unless it's just from this story.**

**Sorry about the delay, my laptops' been out of order for a while, and people have been insisting that I have to go outside more. 'Blech'**

**Please Follow/Favorite/Review**

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

At the age of 5, Hestia sent Perseus to the hero trainer- Chiron

At age 10, Perseus had mastered all weapons in existence, even if archery took a bit longer than expected.

By the age of twelve, he was filled with enough knowledge to face off a child of Athena and win.

Years passed and Perseus moved on from training into quests.

He accomplished feats that would have made Hercules whine in protest.

He was greatly known all throughout Olympus. They even gave him titles like the Champion, the Hero, and so on.

But him being Perseus he barely even acknowledged his accomplishments.

Maybe because he didn't want it to be known, perhaps it wasn't in his nature to be cocky and arrogant.

Never the less, he was greatly admired by others. His modesty and loyalty made him a great friend, and in this story, a great Guardian.

LINE BREAK

The son of Poseidon was now 18 years old when it started, when he was called to Olympus, when he was made a Guardian.

_Percy POV_

"Perseus" a voice called out through the darkness. "Perseus!" The voice sounded more urgent. "PERSEUS!" The darkness disappeared into a shimmering bright light as I snapped upright, eyes open, alert, when I… fell off my bed.

Someone prodded me in the stomach with their foot.

"Wake up Perseus!" I looked up and saw an extremely pissed off 8 year old.

I stared in shock, my mind fuzzy when the girl put her hand on her hips in an exaggerated motion and rolled her eyes.

"Come on! You're going to be late!" I just stared at her again.

She sighed, "Choosing day?" at the last word, I shot up and ran around my room before the girl(Hestia) pressed some fresh clothing into my hands and pointed towards the washroom.

I dashed in and while taking a shower, I heard Hestia shout out, "Hurry up, We're going to be late!"

I stumbled out of the shower and into my clothed, all while brushing my teeth. "Three minutes!" I heard mom call.

Sprinting out of the washroom, I took long deep breaths and clutched my hands to my knees.

Hestia lightly touched my shoulder and in a warm orange glow, we were off.

When we arrived at the throne room, every single Olympian was already sitting in their throne.

Looking around, I noticed the two empty white marble thrones, one at the end of each side of the U that made up the council.

My father was sitting at his throne and smiled encouragingly at me while my mom moved towards the hearth.

I took a step forward and bowed to each god before stepping back into my original spot.

Each Olympian favored the hero greatly for different reasons, and each nodded at him.

Zeus blasted a bolt of lightning into the sky, signalling the start of the meeting.

It proceeded with various concerns about the recent increase of monster activity and the disappearances of a few demigods.

Once the issues were resolved, Zeus ended the meeting with an announcement.

"My fellow brothers and sisters(Dionysus want born yet) as you know, I have added two gods to our family, but they aren't going to be minor gods.

I have sired two new children," at that everybody gasped and flicked their eyes to Hera who was gripping the arms of her throne rather strongly.

"These children were born immortal, and I was informed that today had to be the day that I introduce..."

All of a sudden, the new gods flashed into the room, a man and women about my age bowed as Zeus finished,"Apollo, god of the Sun, healing, truth, prophesy, music, poetry, archery, and his sister Artemis the maiden goddess of the hunt, childbirth, archery, the moon, wild, animals, and virginity."

They walked to their thrones and sat down, the thrones changed, showing their domains and powers.

"Now that that's done we must assign guardians."

You see, ever since the titan war, the fates had decreed that each god needed to have a protector or companion.

This person was made immortal and swore their eternal life to protecting their principal.

Most guardians had trained all their lives(hence me) to serve, and today was the day that I would be made one.

Apollo was first as he was the first named god. Zeus waved his hand and a man in his late 20s appeared.

He was seemingly better looking than most average males but seemed to have an easy going vibe around him.

He walked over to Apollo, held out his hands and received a handshake.

"Whats up. The names Xander. Looks like I'm your new guardian."

Apollo had a mischievous glint in his eyes, a look that was also portrayed on the young guardians face.

He fell to a knee before reciting the guardians oath.

When he finished Apollo accepted the oath and blasted him with energy.

Xander groaned as the godly power enter him, and he began to change.

He clenched his shoulders in an unmistakable showing of pain as two bright yellow-almost white- wings burst from his back. Permanently marking him as a godly guardian.

He and Apollo stood to the side, It was now Artemis's turn.

"Perseus, please come to the center of the room." Zeus boomed as the hall became silent.

I did what I was told and stood, feeling their eyes on me as I walked to the middle of the hall.

"Perseus Jackson, you have trained your whole life for this moment." Zeus said. "I will give you one chance to back out, and one chance only."

I had known that I would be assigned to Artemis the moment Xander was chosen. I have heard about the goddess before, but did I want to back out?

I simply shook my head as Zeus nodded. "Very well then. Artemis, please come to the center." The goddess obliged.

"Artemis, you have heard of Perseus, yes?" He asked. "Yes father," she replied in a confident voice.

"And you know what must be done."

Artemis wavered. "Yes"

"Perseus" He spoke again "It has occurred to me that you have been nothing but loyal to Olympus." He took a breath "Artemis is my favorite... and only daughter.

She is currently starting a group for young girls that have turned their backs on men.

Artemis, is still young, and her powers haven't been fully accessed yet. She needs a guardian to protect both her, and her hunt.

She will need help with her task, but... she isn't very fond of, well, men. She very much despises them.

I myself am not comfortable knowing that she would be put in wrong hands. However, there is one person that I can trust to protect and serve my daughter loyally, and that person is you.

So, do you Perseus Jackson, pledge to be Artemis guardian?

Being the person that I am, I was still trying to comprehend what Zeus had said.

My father was nodding at me encouragingly alongside my mom.

I cleared my throat and answered, "I accept Lord Zeus, I am honored that you have given me such a huge responsibility."

"Very well." Zeus said "Please recite the oath.

I knelt at Artemis feet as she shuffled around uncomfortably.

I hesitated, then spoke.

**I Perseus Jackson swear on the river stix to never harm Lady Artemis in any way,**

**I will protect her and her hunt to my dying breath.**

**I will do whatever must be needed to keep my principal safe.**

**I take upon the responsibilities of a guardian**

**whatever milady says must be done.**

**I pledge my eternal life to Phebus Artemis**

**from now to death.**

Thunder boomed as the oath was accepted. Artemis took a shaky step forward, and blasted me with energy.

My whole body was racked in pain. I was suddenly aware of a presence in between my shoulder blades as I groaned in agony.

Then, the pain receded almost as quickly as it had started. I stood from my kneeling position.

Noticing the silence I looked up, everyone was staring at me, and even a few goddesses were blushing.

"Why are you..." Zeus snapped his fingers and a mirror materialized before me. I looked at my reflection and said something very intelligent like "Oh."

My body had changed. I had grown, I was taller than I was before. I looked about 6'5 and my gaze continued downward. My shirt was gone, showing off my abs.

They seemed more defined, as I noticed my skin. My tan was now even. Once a light brown, my skin had turned golden/peach.

My hair was more unruly and untamed as it had once been, and my bangs now covered my eyes. My eyes, those were the real showstopper.

A deep blue with orange flames licking the irises, a smudge of silver now outlined my pupils.

I blushed, realizing that everyone was still staring at my bare chest.

My father took pity on me and flashed on a shirt for me, breaking the awkward silence that had grown.

Zeus then cleared his throat, drawing the attention back onto him.

"Well then, um... Meeting adjourned."

The gods nodded, then one by one flashed away.

It wasn't what I expected, but I was happy.

I Perseus Jackson, am now a guardian.


End file.
